The First Pig
by HappyBunny855
Summary: This takes place after the island. Jack has been acting up and finally snaps. WARNING not for the faint heart. One shot.


**Just a warning to you all the story is messed up so be warned. This all come from me being mad at my bro for taking my food and the need to have a final for English. So for you guys to get in to the show, I do not own Lord of the Flies nor any of its characters. So now… off you go!**

Rule, rules, rules! Bla, bla, fucking bla! Ever since we got back from my island my mom has been on my butt for everything. Every little thing I do is wrong. I mean what is wrong with killing animals? Nothing. But with her it's always,

"Jack don't do this," "Jack don't do that." "I'm your mother and you will listen to me!" is all that I hear from my 'mother'; 'slave driver' is more like it. Who does she think she is? _I_ was chief on _my_ island. It would have been _my_ kingdom if that damn navy guy hadn't come. I was the god.

I hear her open the front door and come up the stairs, she walks past my room and is heading to hers, to where her 'present' awaits. I smile as I hear her scream, music to my ears. I hear her come, storming to my room.

"Jack!" she yells as she slams the door open "Why the bloody hell is there a dead cat on my bed!" she asked red in the face. I look at her innocently, like I was when I had left.

"What do you mean mother?" I ask, trying to keep the smile from splitting my face again.

"You know bloody well what I mean!" she yelled "you know what that's it. I'm sending you to Dr. Vlad. Maybe he can straighten you out. Whatever went on, on that island has screwed you up. This isn't like you, you aren't my son." She finished. I was fuming; there was no way in heaven or hell I was going to that loony bin. As she walked out the door nose up, I snapped.

I rushed forward and punched her in the back making her fall into the railing and cut her lip. The crimson slipped from her mouth and traveled down to her chin. It reminded me of SamnEric, when I had to beat them into submission.

'_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood'_

"What the bloody hell Jack?" she asked wiping the blood from her face.

"You don't tell me what to do, _I _tell _you_ what to do. I am chief not you, pig," I spat at her. Her face paled, it resembled to color of the conch before it had shattered along with Piggy.

'_Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood'_

_"W-what are you talking about?" she stuttered out. When what I had said sunk in her face morphed to anger. "I am not a pig and you will not talk to me that way!" she yelled standing up. I punched her again, this time sending her down the steps. As she laid there crumpled at the bottom I walked down the stairs. The smile that I had been trying to hide came out and split my face into a savage grin._

_'Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood'_

Seeing me walk down she scrambled to the phone trying to call for help. I grabbed it from her hand and snapped it in half.

"We wouldn't want you to do that and ruin my fun now do you?" I asked her, grabbing her hair and pulling her into the kitchen. All the while she screamed and pleaded for me to stop.

_'Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood'_

I grabbed the laundry rope that she had brought in earlier and tied her to the stove. She screamed and pulled forward as her back met the oven door, the heat of the door had burned her. She kept of screaming, wiggling, trying away from the door. It reminded me of the pigs I had hunted.

_'Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood'_

I walked back up the stairs and to her room where she kept dads old machete. Picking it up I walked back down stairs.

_"__Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood" I sang happily as I walked back in to the kitchen. Once she saw me her efforts and screaming doubled._

_ "Jack, Jack please don't do this! Let me go! Help, help somebody help me!" she screamed out. _

_ "Kill the pig. Cut her throat. Spill her blood" I continued to chant as I brought the blade down her belly sending blood everywhere. I continued to bring the sword down on my mother's restrained body. My chanting which had started out low became a shrill yelling. _

_My mother's screams had stopped and her blood had made a huge ring around her, she hung there limply. I started to smell the glorious smell of cooking meat. I turned around and grabbed the bottle of gasoline that she had by the stove and threw some on to her. I then made a trail leading out to the garage. Walking upstairs I changed clothes and put my clothes and some personal belongings in to my backpack. Wiping off the machete I put that in also. Then running to my mom's room I grabbed the money that she hid for emergencies and her wallet. Walking down stairs I put on my shoes, grabbed one more waif of the meat, and lit a match, throwing in on the gasoline I walked out the door._

_"Killed the pig. Cut her throat. Spilled her blood"_

_**Well there you go, the darkness of a teenage girls mind. Tell me what you think should I write more or should I keep it as a one-shot? Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
